The purpose of this study is to demonstrate activation of limbic structures following procaine injection, using PET technology. In these studies, fMRI will be obtained on a conventional 1.5T scanner. PET studies will use 150 on FDG as probes to relate changes in regional blood flow to regional glucose utilization.